


Revenge with a Sprinkle of Love

by peachaura



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akalynn - Freeform, Assassination Plot(s), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Revenge, Sort Of, Trust Issues, idk what this is, just read it, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaura/pseuds/peachaura
Summary: Akali has been trained her whole life to kill the Queen of the Shadow Kingdom. However, when the opportunity finally comes, she learns things that make her question everything she's been taught and wonders whose side she should really be on.





	Revenge with a Sprinkle of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't write this for a girl I really like and don't have a real chance with... definitely not.
> 
> Honestly though, idk what this is... it's a whole mess but I hope you enjoy anyway.

When Akali was a child, she never really understood the war. She never understood what caused it or why it was being fought, she only knew _who_ was fighting it. There was the Shadow Kingdom, an immensely powerful kingdom run by a young yet cunning and strong willed Queen, and there was the Conquerors, a large group of nomads who were hungry for power and more than strong enough to take it—or so they believed. The Conquerors were the only people in all the lands who were brave enough, or stupid enough as many people would say, to attempt to overthrow the Shadow Kingdom. 

However, none of this ever concerned Akali when she was young; she lived in a place people liked to call a neutral zone. Neutral zones were places where people didn’t concern themselves with the war, places scattered about the lands that were at peace, places where both parties of the war were under agreement not to touch. People who lived in neutral zones cared not which side of the war would come out victorious, and they were fine with adapting to the rules and customs to whichever side won. And Akali, like everyone else, believed the same. 

That was until one dreadful night. 

It started out as a very humdrum night, with owls chirping quietly in the distance and light fog covering the battered roads of the town. Akali was lying against the windowsill of her cottage silently watching the fog creep along the stone pathways as if it were a dense yet sedate river. She could hear her mother’s soft humming from the other room as well as her father’s faint snores. Things were calm and for a brief moment Akali, so young and naive, believed that this was the way the world was: genuinely peaceful. 

Her mindset quickly changed, however, when she saw an army of men march towards the town. They seemed small at first, appearing as ants in the distance, but as they approached, Akali noticed that they were carrying weapons and torches. She didn’t think much at first, she thought that _maybe_ they were just using the town as a shortcut, but she was quick to learn how wrong she was. As the men marched up to the town they began wrecking and pillaging people’s houses, dragging citizens from their homes and massacring them without mercy, and when they were done, they burned the houses to the ground, watching as they were reduced to nothing but ash. Akali could hear people scream and beg for mercy, but they were given none. She knew she should run but she felt frozen in place. She felt like her limbs had gone stiff and her mind completely blank. She felt like nothing could pull her attention away from the terrifying sight in front of her; that was until her father gripped her tightly on the shoulder and pulled her away from the window. 

“Akali,” he said sternly, yet she could hear the panic in his voice. “I need you to run to the forest. Run fast and run far. And do _not_ under any circumstances look back, do you understand me?” Akali had never heard her father speak with such authority, and all she could do was nod in response. 

“Go. Now.” So she did. Akali ran for her life, doing exactly as her father said. The only rule she broke was that she looked back. She looked back just long enough to see her parents being slaughtered like the rest of the town, and for once in her life she wished she had obeyed _every_ word her father said, but curiosity killed the cat, only this time _revenge_ is what will bring it back.

Akali was found nearly a day later by a man, she was alone and scared and not wanting to trust anyone, but the man offering her sanctuary had a gentle smile and Akali was getting too cold and too hungry to deny someone’s help. The man brought her to a camp a couple miles outside of her own home. It was bustling with people—no, warriors—and as she soon learned, they were warriors of the Conquerors and her rescuer just so happened to be their leader. 

“Sit down,” the man said, gesturing to a seat near the campfire. Akali was wary, but she was in no position to argue. “I’m sure you have many questions.” 

Akali nodded, but there was really only one question on her mind. “Who attacked my home?” 

The man wet his lips before answering. “The Shadow Kingdom.” 

That was all Akali wanted to know, it was all she _needed_ to know. For the next several years the man, who she came to know as Viktor, raised her and taught her how to fight. He taught her to become a killer. She didn’t care though, she needed to be a killer to exact her revenge. 

The war raged on for several more years after Akali’s home was reduced to ashes, but eventually the tide turned and the Shadow Kingdom came out victorious. Viktor, Akali, and a select few others from the Conquerors fled and went into hiding. However, Akali cared little for their defeat in the war. While she wanted revenge, she was going to do it her way. For years beyond years the war was fought with pointless battles and endless casualties. But everyone knows that if you want to kill something, you go straight for its head. In Akali’s case, the head was the Queen, and Akali was going to be the blade that ripped it clean off. 

* * *

Akali had been planning her revenge for nearly ten years now, and it was finally time to execute it. However, there was one _small_ thing she needed to do first. Akali had been spying on the Queen for months trying to figure out her routine and find the perfect opportunity to swoop in and slice her throat. There _would_ have been several opportunities to do so if it weren’t for this one annoying little pest that never left the Queen’s side. And Akali needed to get rid of him if she wanted to get anywhere near the Queen. So, that’s what she was doing now. 

Akali had broken into the castle walls, and having done it hundreds of times in the past few months, it was almost as easy as breathing. It was nearly dusk, and having memorized every detail of the Queen’s routine, she knew that this was the time when the Queen retired to her quarters to bathe. It was also the only time where she could take out the Queen’s annoying guard without having anyone notice. Mostly because it was the only time the guard wasn’t completely glued to the Queen’s side. Rather, he stood outside her bathroom door and waited patiently for her to finish, which Akali thought to be quite invasive and annoying—maybe she was really doing the Queen a favor. 

Akali waited a few moments after the Queen entered her bathroom to be was sure the Queen wasn’t going to come out and grab anything. After she knew the coast was clear, she swiftly and quietly jumped onto the Queen’s balcony that led to her room and created a quiet but noticeable disturbance to lead the guard outside. As expected, the ignorant guard took the bait and wandered onto the balcony to see if anything was wrong. Akali, being the well trained assassin that she was, quickly and silently got behind the guard and pushed him off the balcony. While that wasn’t her preferred method of murder, she had to make it look like an accident, or even a suicide if that’s what people wanted to believe. She just couldn’t raise any suspicion. 

However, while Akali had been as careful as possible, there was still a witness. One peering curiously through a bathroom door. One who was gazing at Akali with interest and amusement, not fear or worry as would be expected. Akali, however, was completely unaware of the witness’s gaze and left the scene of the crime in a nimble fashion. 

After Akali had killed the guard, she knew she had to act quickly, it was only a matter of time until he got replaced. Akali knew that the ideal time to kill the Queen would be while she was sleeping, but Akali wasn’t doing this just for murder and chaos throughout the Shadow Kingdom, she was doing it for revenge. And no revenge of hers was going to be met without the fearful and begging eyes of the Queen. She wanted the Queen to suffer the way Akali suffered for the past ten years. She wanted the Queen to feel the pain she felt when she saw her parents get slaughtered like animals. She wanted the Queen to regret everything she did to so many innocent lives. The Queen never showed any mercy, which meant that Akali wouldn’t either. 

However, if Akali couldn’t kill the Queen while she was asleep, she’d have to do it right before. After all, the only time the Queen was alone was when she was in her quarters, especially now that that pesky guard was gone. 

“I’m doing it,” Akali spoke. “Tonight.” 

Viktor looked up, slightly surprised, but he quickly gathered his composure. “Are you certain you’re prepared?” 

Akali thought the question was ludicrous and scoffed. “She’ll be dead by morning.”

Viktor smirked, pleased to know that his young pupil was finally going to finish everything he had started. “Don’t forget what I’ve taught you, Akali, and _don’t_ underestimate her. She’s smarter than she seems.” 

Akali nodded, soaking up every word Viktor had to offer. While Viktor wasn’t her real father, he was the closest thing she had gotten to one after her parents had died, and this time she wasn’t going to be stupid and take his words lightly. 

With that, Akali left, making her way back to the castle that held the subject of her revenge. On her way to the castle Akali tried to think of every possible outcome. She needed to be prepared for any possibility. There could be a new guard, perhaps the Queen would be elsewhere tonight (though Akali believed it to be unlikely), maybe things would go horribly wrong and Akali would be dead by the end of the night. There was no way to know what was going to happen or what to expect. Akali had a plan, of course, but any good assassin knows how to change plans with the snap of a finger, if not, then they’ll more than likely end up dead. However, no matter how much Akali mentally prepared herself, she could’ve never predicted the outcome of the night. 

When Akali arrived at the castle, she could feel her heart beating faster than normal, pumping blood through her veins at an abnormal rate. No matter how much Akali trained, she could have never prepared herself for the nervousness and adrenaline that she was currently feeling. Though, if she wanted to pull this off, she needed to be calm. With that thought in mind she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Her heart rate slowed some, but it was still beating faster than normal. However, she knew there was nothing else she could do about it. She accepted her quickened heart rate and adapted to the situation—just as Viktor had taught her. She snuck her way into the castle walls and perched herself atop an abandoned building close to the Queen’s quarters, the same building she always sat atop when spying on the Queen. 

Akali was quick to notice two things. The first was that the Queen was already in her bathing chambers, as the door was shut and steam was coming from the door’s crevices. The second was that there was no guard there today; Akali thanked her own handiwork for that. 

Since Akali never saw the Queen enter her bathroom, she wasn’t entirely sure how long she had been in there. And while Akali was taught to handle uncertainty carefully, she was too close to back down now. Akali swiftly made her way onto the Queen’s balcony, landing perfectly silent, the only thing to be heard was her heart still rapidly pumping blood through her veins, but she paid little mind to it. Akali walked over to the grand glass doors that were separating her from the Queen’s quarters and pushed one open, surprised to find it unlocked. That should’ve been her first sign that something wasn’t quite right, but Akali had already ignored so many basic rules of her training for the night that she didn’t quite catch on. Akali briefly looked around the room before her eyes fixated on the bathroom door. She pulled out a kunai from a satchel locked around her waist and proceeded towards the door that was emitting gentle clouds of steam. She kept her footsteps light and when she was in front of the door she took a quiet, albeit shaky breath. 

This was it. After ten years of training and plotting and spying, she was finally going to destroy the person who caused so much mayhem in the world. She was _finally_ going to get her revenge. She reached for the handle on the door and just as she was going to open it, prepared for whatever was waiting behind it—a voice spoke up from behind her. 

“What is a curious kitten like yourself doing with such a dangerous weapon?” Akali whipped her head around extremely fast and without thinking threw the kunai straight in the direction of the voice. The owner of the voice easily avoided the weapon and smirked. “Careful, kitten, you’re going to hurt someone.” 

Akali’s eyes widened as she realized that the person standing in front of her was the Queen—the subject of all evil in the world and the very subject of her revenge. Akali grabbed another kunai from her satchel and dashed towards the Queen, moving quick enough to just scrap the Queen’s shoulder despite the fact that she aiming for her throat. 

The Queen looked down at the small wound Akali left on her and feathered her fingers across it. “Not bad,” she said with amusement in her eyes and a smirk pulling at her lips. “But let me show you how it’s really done.” 

Within seconds Akali’s kunai clattered against the marble floor of the Queen’s room and she found herself pushed against the wall with her throat being firmly held between the Queen’s sharp nails. 

“You’re an assassin,” despite the curious tone, it wasn’t a question and Akali knew better than to try and answer. “Who would allow someone so young and with so much beauty and potential to throw their life away just at an attempt to go after me?” The Queen lightened her grip around Akali’s neck just enough for her to respond. 

“You’re a monster,” Akali managed to sputter out. 

The Queen frowned at that, almost as if she had forgotten everything she ever did, but Akali knew better; Akali knew the truth. 

“I’ll tell you what, if you truly believe that then I’ll let you go and allow you to have another attempt on my life. I’ll even lower my guard to make it easier for you. However, if you fail again then you have to do something for me,” The Queen seemed genuine and Akali knew she wasn’t going to make it out of there otherwise, so she had no choice. 

“W–what do you want?” Akali coughed again. 

The Queen grinned widely. “You’ll only find out if you come back.”

With that the Queen released her grip on Akali and she stumbled to the floor, harshly landing on her knees. Akali was in no shape to try and fight again, and even if she was it was clear that she was outmatched. So the moment she regained her footing she darted to the balcony and made a rugged escape. 

Akali ran for her freedom and didn’t stop until she was at the edge of the forest that was bordering the castle walls. Once she was safe, she took a moment to catch her breath and analyze everything that just happened. Now that she had time to think over everything that just occured, she truly understood everything she had done wrong. Akali didn’t completely confirm the Queen’s position before attacking, she wasn’t suspicious of the lack of guard or unlocked doors, and she allowed herself to attack without a completely relaxed and focused body. Akali had gotten too excited and too bloodthirsty and it nearly cost her her life. 

However, there was one thing that Akali didn’t quite understand. The Queen was almost expecting her, as if she knew all along that the attack was coming. But there was nothing that could’ve given her away and it irked her. Regardless, Akali was given a second chance, she didn’t know why or what the Queen wanted if she failed, but Akali didn’t care—she had made it out with her life and she would risk it a thousand more times if it meant that the Queen would die. 

Despite all of this, however, she didn’t know what to tell Viktor. She couldn’t possibly tell him the outcome of the night, but she had also never lied to him before. But if he knew what had happened he wouldn’t let her try again, not for a few months at least, and Akali had already waited far too long. 

When Akali arrived back at the camp, Viktor was there to greet her, his eyes seeming expectant and eager. “Is it done?” He asked, his voice searching for answers. 

“No,” Akali gulped. “I couldn’t find the right opening and I couldn’t risk it.” 

Akali looked at Viktor, waiting for any disappointment or malice that was sure to come, but there wasn’t any. 

“That’s fine,” he said. “Your safety is far more important and you remembered your training.” Despite his words, however, Akali knew he was upset. He had waited far longer than Akali for this, and she wasn’t about to let him down. 

“I’ll try again tomorrow,” Akali assured. She knew it was a stupid idea to try again so soon after the events of the night, but she wanted her revenge and she didn’t want Viktor to doubt her. 

Viktor nodded but said nothing more on the subject, and Akali didn’t push him to. 

* * *

The following night, Akali was back on the perch of the abandoned building, silently watching the Queen read in her candle lit room. The night was half gone and Akali knew she should’ve killed the Queen by now, but she couldn’t bring herself to. She wasn’t hesitating by any means, she was just unsure how to go about it. She knew the Queen was probably expecting her which made it very hard for Akali to try and plan anything. Assassins used the element of surprise to their advantage, and Akali barely had any of that. 

However, before Akali could get too deep in thought about it, the Queen blew out the candle in her room and situated herself under the fine silk sheets of her bed. While Akali hated the idea of killing the Queen in her sleep, it was the only risk free option she had left. 

Akali waited another few minutes before jumping down onto the balcony of the Queen’s room. She unsheathed one of her kunai and quietly made her way towards the glass doors. She pushed one open, this time unsurprised that it was unlocked. After all, the Queen did say that she’d lower her guard—not that Akali had actually taken her words for truth. 

Akali looked over to the bed, relieved to see that the Queen was still sleeping peacefully. Akali stepped into the room and slowly made her way towards the bed, careful to keep her steps light on the cold marble floor. When Akali got to the bed, she saw the Queen’s pale face being illuminated by the moonlight—it seemed so gentle and peaceful, and Akali hated it. She hated knowing that the Queen was going to die in peace, that she wasn’t going to get what she deserved. But Akali had to kill her now, even if it wasn’t the revenge she wanted. She not only had to do it for herself and her safety, but for Viktor. 

With a steady breath, Akali gripped her kunai tightly in her hands and brought it down to the Queen’s throat. She could feel the blade brush against the Queen’s soft skin and all she had to do was apply a bit of pressure and—

A hand gripped Akali’s wrist tightly, preventing her from doing anymore harm. It only took a second for her to realize that the Queen was no longer asleep and instead looking at Akali with intense, golden eyes, peering at her as if challenging her to do something. 

Akali gulped and tried to apply more pressure to the Queen’s throat, but the Queen’s grip on Akali was too tight and pushing back with too much force. 

Before Akali could do much more, the Queen applied more pressure on Akali’s wrist which caused her to release the blade in her hand. Akali scowled and tried to grab another kunai from her satchel, but before she got there, the Queen pulled her onto the bed and flipped herself so she was towering over Akali’s body—roughly pinning Akali’s hands above her head. 

Akali tried to struggle out of the Queen’s grip but it was fruitless; she was stuck. The Queen smirked. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon, but I’m thrilled that you’re here.” 

“That makes one of us,” Akali huffed, exasperated. 

“I believe you owe me a favor,” the Queen’s smile was infuriating. 

“I owe you nothing,” Akali barked. She struggled and attempted to spit in the Queen’s face, but failed miserably.

The Queen’s face became serious. “You do something for me, or you die. Be a smart girl and choose correctly.” 

Akali believed that she was going to die either way, but she needed to stay alive to get her revenge, and while that seemed impossible with two failed attempts already, she was still determined. 

“Fine,” she said. “What do you want?” 

“I want to know who sent you,” the Queen questioned. 

“I sent myself,” Akali responded, not missing a beat. It wasn’t quite a lie. While it was Viktor who trained her and wanted the Queen dead for all these years, Akali wanted it more and Viktor never forced her to do it. 

The Queen peered at Akali, trying to discern whether she was telling the truth. “Very well,” she finally decided. “though I am curious as to why someone so young is so desperate to kill me.” 

Akali scoffed. “You killed everyone important to me and murdered hundreds of innocent people. We never did anything to you, we were living our lives in peace, and yet your armies still slaughtered us like pigs. And here you are, having the _nerve_ to ask me why I want you dead.” 

The Queen lost a grip on her emotions, she seemed… puzzled. It was the first time Akali had ever seen the Queen look so baffled and confused, as if she genuinely didn’t believe what Akali was telling her. 

“How could you accuse me of such things?” The Queen tightened her grip around Akali’s wrists, just enough for Akali to wince in pain. “I’ll admit that war has casualties, but _no one_ under my rule has ever killed an innocent soul—especially not just for the thrill of it.” 

“You’re lying,” Akali said, but her voice was filled with uncertainty. The Queen seemed too convinced and Akali realized that she never actually saw the people who attacked her village, at least not up close. She had always taken Viktor’s word for it because she had trusted him, but she never thought to believe that maybe he was wrong. 

“And here I thought assassin’s never approached a situation without complete certainty,” the Queen said with near sympathy in her voice. 

“Let me go,” Akali growled. Her thoughts were too jumbled to understand anything that was happening, and it wasn’t helping that the epitome of all her hatred was sitting on top of her and keeping her pinned down. 

Much to Akali’s surprise, the Queen released her and the moment Akali felt the pressure leave her wrists, she threw herself off the bed and dashed to the window, getting away from the Queen’s room and castle as quickly as possible. 

Akali didn’t stop running until she was back at her camp, where Viktor was once again waiting for her. She stopped only for a second to catch her breath before angrily questioning him. “Are you _positive_ it was the Shadow Kingdom that attacked my village that night?” 

Viktor scrunched his eyebrows together in slight confusion and what Akali believed to be anger. “Yes.” 

Akali clenched her teeth. “Would you bet your life on it?” 

“I’ve never been more certain.” Despite Viktor’s words, however, something in Akali’s gut told her not to trust them. But she couldn’t start accusing him of lying until she was absolutely certain of the truth. 

“Fine,” she said. “But I’m leaving for awhile, don’t come looking for me.” Her words were final and it was clear to Viktor that there was no room for discussion. She knew he probably wanted to know what had happened, but for once she didn’t feel inclined to tell him. Akali had stopped trusting him and her mind was too muddled to think straight. She needed time alone to understand everything that had happened the last few days, moreover the last few hours. 

Before she left, however, Viktor said one last thing. “Don’t believe her, Akali. She knows how to weasel her way into people’s minds.” 

_Yes,_ Akali thought, _but so do you_. 

* * *

Nearly a week had passed and Akali had set up camp in an abandoned cottage just outside the castle walls. She still wasn’t sure what to make of the events that had occurred so many days before, but she had come to many different conclusions. Some were that Viktor used her to get to the Queen, others were that the Queen never actually knew of the massacres, and some were just as she’d been taught—that the Queen did it all along. However, no matter how much she thought about it, she could never really come to a clear cut conclusion. All she knew was that she didn’t trust anyone or anything anymore. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t desperate for answers. 

She couldn’t go back and ask Viktor because deep down she knew that he’d just tell her what he needed to get her to kill the Queen—it wouldn’t matter if it were truth or lie. The only other person she could go ask was the Queen herself, and while Akali was wary of her and still had a deep hatred for her, she still seemed more genuine than Viktor had ever been. 

With that thought in mind, Akali made her way to the castle, for once with absolutely no intention of spying or killing, she was simply just there for answers. She once again perched herself atop the abandoned building that she came to know so well, silently watching the Queen’s room. The Queen was sitting at a desk, seemingly writing something, a letter probably. 

While Akali believed herself to be incredibly stupid to simply just show up in the Queen’s quarters, she was too desperate for answers to care. She jumped over to the balcony, this time not caring if she was heard. She walked over the glass doors (for what she hoped to be the last time) and knocked. Akali wasn’t sure why she wasn’t being more careful, but she was tired and felt like everything about her life was a lie, so even if the Queen had the intent to kill her for showing up, Akali didn’t really care. 

The Queen looked up and over towards Akali, curiosity glistening in her eyes. The Queen didn’t get up and instead gestured for Akali to come in. Akali almost found it humorous, she could’ve been there to try and assassinate her again, it would’ve been so easy this time too. 

Akali opened the door and took a step inside, feeling the almost familiar marble floor beneath her feet. 

“Here for another attempt on my life?” The Queen questioned, though it was clear she didn’t feel threatened and instead seemed rather relaxed. 

Akali shook her head. “I’m here for answers.” 

The Queen stood up and walked towards Akali, lifting her chin up with her fingers. “Answers for what, kitten?” 

“For who really killed my parents,” Akali stated plainly, and despite having the Queen so close to her, she didn’t feel as much malice towards the woman as she did just a week ago. 

The Queen removed her fingers from Akali’s chin and went over to her bed, patting the silk sheets beneath her. “Come, sit.” 

“Not until I have my answer,” Akali snapped. 

“Very well,” the Queen sighed. “Tell me what happened and I’ll answer you with all honesty whether my warriors were the ones who killed your parents or not.” 

“It’s simple, really,” Akali started. “I lived in a neutral zone when I was a child and warriors came and pillaged it, killing everyone in sight and burning every building to ash. I fled but my parents weren’t so lucky. A man found me about a day later, he told me that the Shadow Kingdom had destroyed nearly every neutral zone across the lands, and then he taught me to fight—he taught me how to get revenge.” 

“He lied,” the Queen said bluntly, but there was no doubt in her words. “While it is true that the neutral zones were all destroyed, they were destroyed by the hands of the Conquerors, not the Shadow Kingdom.”

That couldn’t be true, the Conquerors were the good guys, they _had_ to be. The Queen was the one that was lying… right? However, despite not wanting to believe it, deep down Akali knew it had to be true. The Queen spoke with so much authority and truth that it nearly shook Akali to the core. Viktor had never spoken that way; the only reason Akali always believed him was because she had so much trust in him—but not anymore. 

When Akali accepted the Queen’s words to be true, her mind went blank. She didn’t want to trust it but somehow it all made sense. Of course it was too convenient that Viktor found her, but instead of killing her like the rest of them, he decided to use her. Viktor knew he was losing the war back then, and he was desperate. And there Akali was, completely traumatized from seeing her home burned, so all he had to do was plant a simple lie and she was the perfect weapon to finish what he had started. Viktor had it all planned out and Akali believed him. Akali spent years beyond years of planning her revenge, and all along she could’ve taken it in a matter of seconds. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Akali suddenly spoke, anger and frustration laced in her voice. Her mind was filled with nothing but rage and one thought on her mind: _kill Viktor._

Before she could leave, however, a hand gripped her arm and a voice spoke from behind her. “Calm down, kitten. Who are you going to kill?” 

Akali tsked. “You think they’re all dead, don’t you? You think you wiped out the Conquerors from existence? You didn’t. They’re still alive and in hiding and I thought I was one of them, I was _proud_ to be one of them, but it turns out that everything I thought I knew was just a lie. The man, the one that saved me, his name is Viktor, and he’s the very thing keeping the rest of the Conquerors alive—he’s their leader. And his heart is still pumping blood through veins and I will _not_ rest until that very heart stops beating.” 

Akali’s own heart was beating fast and her breathing was rough, she had never felt such hatred for someone, not even for the Queen—who, by the way, simply laughed in response to Akali’s rant. 

“I’m truly impressed that someone like yourself could hold so much hatred towards someone,” the Queen observed, letting go of Akali’s arm. “However, if you truly are an assassin and in need of revenge, now is not the time to get it. Weren’t you taught to approach any situation calmly and with a steady heart?” 

Akali thought about the Queen’s words for a moment; she was right. If Akali wanted revenge, she needed to calm herself and plan it, just as she had done for years. And it was now Akali’s turn to find the situation humorous. She had wasted ten years of her life trying to kill the woman in front of her, and now she’s taking advice from her on how to murder her old mentor—it’s almost ironic. 

Akali wasn’t sure why she trusted the Queen’s words. She could have easily been lying, but there was something about her that Akali trusted. Something that made Akali believe her over anything Viktor had ever told her. 

“What’s your name, kitten?” The Queen suddenly questioned. 

“Why do you want to know?” Akali asked defensively, perhaps just out of habit. 

“Natural curiosity,” the Queen smirked. “Unless you don’t want to tell me because you enjoy me calling you _kitten_.” 

Akali’s cheeks flamed up in anger, or embarrassment, she wasn’t sure. “Akali,” she grumbled. 

“Akali,” the Queen tried. “It has a nice ring to it.” 

Akali smiled at that, she liked the way the Queen said her name, but it did make her curious… “what’s yours then?” 

The Queen laughed. “You would think that you’d know that considering you spent a lot of your life trying to kill me.” 

Akali dipped her head in shame. “It never concerned me.” 

“Evelynn,” the Queen—Evelynn, said. “My name is Evelynn.” 

“It’s nice,” Akali mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward standing in the Queen—no, Evelynn’s room. Akali cleared her throat. “I should get going now.” 

“Why leave?” Evelynn asked. “In fact, do you really have anywhere to go?” 

_No,_ Akali thought, but she wasn’t about to admit that. “I really don’t think you want someone who was just trying to kill you last week to stay in your castle.” 

“I think I enjoy living life on the edge, _kitten_.” Evelynn grinned, walking over to her bed. 

Akali scowled. “Don’t call me that.” 

Evelynn sat down and patted the mattress. “I’ll stop if you stay.” 

Truthfully, Akali couldn’t see any downside to staying. In fact, she could only think of positives. As a warrior who was a part of the Conquerors, she was constantly moving around and never got to sleep in a bed. In fact, the last time she ever did was when her parents were still alive. 

“Fine,” Akali decided. “Where’s my room?”

“Right here,” Evelynn chuckled, gesturing to the room around her. “But please go bathe yourself if you want to sleep on the bed, you’re not exactly the cleanest.” 

“I–umm,” Akali sputtered. 

“Now,” Evelynn ordered and Akali quickly made her way to the washroom. 

Akali hadn’t gotten a proper bath in years, the closest thing she ever got was bathing in hot springs that were scattered around the lands, but even those were rare. The tub in Evelynn’s bathroom was, oddly enough, already filled with lukewarm water, probably leftover from when Evelynn bathed. However, Akali was more than happy with that and she quickly stripped herself of her clothing before getting in. 

She took a deep breath and relaxed. 

Akali had gone through so many hardships in the past week and her mind had gotten so confused and muddled with lies. However, for once in her life she felt like she truly understood what was going on and she had a very clear cut goal. She was going to kill Viktor, and she was _finally_ going to get revenge— _real revenge_. There was still a small part of her that believed that Evelynn was just lying, but unlike Viktor, she had no reason to. There was just something about the way Evelynn spoke and the way her bright, golden eyes glistened that made Akali trust her. 

It was only now that she truly realized that she never actually had anything against Evelynn, she just wanted to avenge her parents and her village. Akali never cared who was behind her parents death or why they did it, she just wanted them to suffer. And Evelynn, the poor girl, just happened to be the person she blamed for all those years because that’s what she was taught. But she knew better now, and she was going to make it right. 

Akali grabbed a cloth from beside the tub and began rubbing herself down, removing any dirt or muck that had gathered on her in the past week. When she was done she got out of the tub and dried herself off with a different cloth that was laying on a rack. She went to grab her clothes, but after taking such a luxurious bath, she hated the idea of putting her dirty and mud-stained attire back on. She briefly wondered if Evelynn would let her borrow anything to wear. _Sure,_ Akali had tried to kill her last week, but there’s no harm in asking, right?

With that thought in mind Akali went to crack open the bathroom door just enough so that she could peak her head out and ask Evelynn for some clothes. Akali _expected_ to see Evelynn on her bed reading or sleeping or _something_ of the sort, she did not, however, expect to see her with her legs wide open and her head thrown back, roughly fingering herself and making near angelic moans. 

Akali’s eyes widened and she could _feel_ her face heat up. However, she couldn’t bring herself to look away. Evelynn’s hair was elegantly strewn behind her and she was thrusting her fingers in and out of herself in such a messy yet somehow professional fashion. Evelynn’s body easily and eagerly swallowed her fingers and the sounds she made were so ethereal that it caused Akali to question everything that she knew. 

Akali subconsciously licked her lips and realized how dry they had become. She suddenly snapped out of her trance and quickly stepped back into the bathroom and shut the door. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself. Never in all the months that Akali had spied on Evelynn had she done something like _that_. Maybe she was just never around at the right time, or maybe Evelynn was thinking of something that had made her lustful. Either way, Akali hoped she would never see it happen again, or maybe she _wanted_ to see it happen again—she honestly wasn’t sure. 

There was a sudden knock at the door. “You good in there?” 

“Fine,” Akali squeaked. “I–umm, do you have any spare clothes I could borrow?” 

“Of course,” Evelynn answered, her voice seemed so normal that it made Akali believe that she had imagined everything that had just happened. Evelynn left for a moment before returning; she cracked open the door and threw a soft nightgown onto the bathroom floor. “Will this do for now?” 

“Yes, that’s fine,” Akali confirmed, noticeable to the hitch in her own voice.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Evelynn questioned again. 

“Wonderful,” Akali responded as she put on the nightgown and opened the door to find Evelynn standing unnecessarily close to it. 

Evelynn still seemed slightly concerned but questioned it no further. “Well, now that you’re all clean, you’re welcome to sleep with me.” 

“S–sleep,” Akali sputtered. “With you?” 

“Yes,” Evelynn responded, only this time with less concern and more amusement in her voice. “I’m sure you’re tired.” 

“Tired,” Akali confirmed. “I’m just tired.” 

Evelynn grinned and made her way towards the bed. “Well, goodnight then, Akali.” 

And just for a brief moment, Akali wished she had called her _k_ _itten_. 

* * *

The following morning, Akali noticed two things. The first was how well-rested she was, she felt as if she was in heaven. The silky sheets on top of her were soft and contributed greatly to her comforting and gentle sleep. The second was that Evelynn was nowhere to be found. However, Akali barely paid any mind to it. Evelynn was a Queen after all and she had many duties to attend to, so Akali wasn’t that surprised to find her missing. Despite her thought process, however, Akali almost wished that she had woken up next to the cunning Queen. _Almost._

Akali rolled out of Evelynn’s bed and wandered around her room for a bit. Despite only being in Evelynn’s room a few times—twice to try and kill her—Akali felt that it was familiar, she somehow felt _safe_ in it. However, Akali wasn’t stupid enough to get used to it, this wasn’t her home and it was never going to be. Besides, Akali didn’t have time to get comfortable, she had a murder to plan. The murder itself wasn’t going to be hard to execute, it was finding Viktor that was going to be the challenge. Viktor never stayed in one spot for too long and Akali knew he would’ve moved by now. The other problem was that there was a chance that Viktor would be suspicious of Akali—after all, the last time that they spoke, Akali had basically accused him of lying. And as much as Akali hated to admit it, if she wanted to pull this off, she was going to need help. 

At that moment, Evelynn walked into the room carrying Akali’s clothes. “I washed these for you,” Evelynn said as she threw them directly at Akali. 

“Uhm, thank you,” Akali stuttered uselessly. She briefly wondered if Evelynn would help her find Viktor, but then again Evelynn had already done so much for Akali despite the fact that she had tried to kill her more than once. She couldn’t possibly ask for anything more.

“What is it?” Evelynn suddenly spoke.

Akali lifted her head. “What?” 

“It’s clear you want to say something,” Evelynn said, somewhat aggravated. “What is it?” 

Akali sighed. “I was just going to ask if you wanted to help me find Viktor. It’s just that he moves around so much and I’d be fine doing it on my own but—” 

“Of course I’ll help,” Evelynn easily cut her off. “I understand your need for revenge, but don’t forget that I have my own reasons for wanting him dead. He slaughtered more than just your people, he slaughtered mine too. I admit that my casualties were through warfare, but many people’s lives were still taken because of his desperate need for power. The war shouldn’t have ever happened, Akali, but because of him and his bloodthirsty minions, it did. So of course I’ll help you find him. I want the bastard dead just as much as you.” 

Akali was surprised at Evelynn’s response, though she wasn’t sure why. It made sense that Evelynn would want revenge, too, it’s just that Akali was so caught up in her own revenge plan that she didn’t even begin to think that other people had their own. Regardless, though, Akali was relieved. While she meant it when she said she could’ve done it alone, it was going to be immensely helpful having Evelynn and all her warriors on Akali’s side. She was getting her revenge, and it was going to be _sweet_. 

“Where did you last see him?” Evelynn asked. “Finding him will be difficult, but it’ll be easier if we have a starting point.” 

“The last place he had camp set up was a few miles East of here,” Akali started. “However, the only reason we were so close to the castle was in convenience to me and my assassination attempt on you. My best guess is that he would’ve moved further East, away from the castle, but Viktor is unpredictable and impossible to follow.” 

“And you’re positive he moved?” 

Akali hummed in confirmation. “The last encounter I had with Viktor, I had practically accused him of lying. And now that I know the truth, I’m sure he saw it as much more than a simple accusation. There’s no way he trusts me anymore, so believe me when I say that he’s not there.” 

Evelynn smiled and took a few steps closer to Akali. “A simple yes or no would have sufficed.” 

Akali’s eyes widened and her breath faltered. Evelynn was just a few inches from her face and Akali was starting to think that she didn’t grasp the concept of personal space. However, with Evelynn this close, Akali could pick out every flawless detail in her skin and see the stardust in her eyes that made them glimmer golden. For a brief moment, Akali was reminded of those same eyes wide with pleasure from the night before and it caused Akali to stumble back.

“Well,” Akali cleared her throat, breaking her own thought process. “We both have much to do, so we should get to that.” 

“Relax, Akali,” Evelynn said, her voice almost sultry, or perhaps Akali’s mind was simply making things up. “ _You_ can't do anything until my warriors find Viktor, and all _I_ can do is give the command. So truthfully, neither of us are in any rush to do anything.” 

Akali couldn’t seem to find her voice so she simply nodded in response. 

“Good,” Evelynn smiled. “Now, I’m going to go make the necessary arrangements to find Viktor, and you are welcome to wander the halls as you please. However, can you do just one favor for me?” 

Akali hummed in question.

Evelynn lightly gripped Akali’s chin in her hand and made her look up. “Be here when I return, kitten.” 

Akali’s face flared in anger at the nickname, or perhaps it was from embarrassment, but despite how she reacted, something about the name made her heart happy so she didn’t say anything in protest. Instead, she just nodded and said. “I will.” 

Evelynn seemed satisfied with Akali’s response and left out the same doors she had entered earlier in the morning to give Akali her clothes. Which quickly reminded Akali that she needed to change before she went anywhere in the castle—after all, she was still in a nightgown. 

With that in mind, Akali threw her clothes (which she had still been holding) on the bed and swiftly removed the soft nightgown from herself and letting it pool to the floor. She easily put her own clothes back on, comforted by the familiar fabrics and tight hold they had on her body. Akali then fastened her satchel around her waist, relieved to know that her kunai were still situated inside of it; she felt defenseless without them. 

After Akali changed, she headed out to the balcony. She knew that Evelynn had told her that she was free to roam around the castle, but Akali had no interest in it. She simply just wanted some fresh air and to exercise her thoughts. She had a lot on her mind, and for once it had very little to do with revenge or Viktor, but rather everything to do with Evelynn. 

Akali just couldn’t figure Evelynn out. She had plotted to kill her for nearly ten years, and had attempted to assassinate her more than once. Yet despite that, Evelynn seemed unbothered by it and was almost acting like it never even happened. Moreover, Evelynn accepted Akali into her home without even taking into consideration that Akali may have still been trying to kill her. Evelynn offered her shelter, a place to sleep, luxury, and most importantly, she offered to help Akali get revenge. It wanted to make Akali suspicious, maybe Evelynn was just doing it as a giant ploy to get Akali to trust her and reveal Viktor’s location so Evelynn could finally take out the Conquerors once and for all. But despite Akali’s rational thinking on the subject, she could never come to the conclusion that Evelynn would betray her that way. Viktor, however, had the perfect personality of someone who would stab their loyal subject in the back. 

Evelynn seemed genuine, like someone who truly wanted to help Akali. Whereas Viktor had never treated Akali like anything more than a weapon. Viktor was the type of person who would kick Akali back to the ground if she was struggling to get up, whereas Evelynn was the type of person who would give her a helping hand—then again, Evelynn was probably the one who would’ve kicked her to the ground in the first place, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Evelynn was trustworthy, and Viktor wasn’t. Akali had just never noticed before because despite everything, Viktor _was_ the person who raised her. But just because he raised her, doesn’t mean that he was a good person; Akali just had to learn that the hard way. 

Akali sighed, maybe part of her still didn’t believe Evelynn, but she blamed that on the fact that she had been hating her for more than half her life, _n_ _ot_ because she didn’t trust Evelynn. Akali trusted Evelynn more than she had ever trusted anyone, but it wasn’t all trust, there was more to it. Akali felt like she could confide in Evelynn, like everything was just better when they were together. She felt like she had nothing to worry about when she was with her and she just felt _safe_. Akali would have gone far enough to say that she liked Evelynn in a romantic sense, but Akali knew nothing of love—just hatred and revenge. Besides, it was ridiculous to think that Akali could like someone that way after only a day of really knowing them. But Akali didn’t think there was any harm in trying to figure out her emotions. 

Akali shook her head and leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking out onto the town beneath her. The air was frigid and thin, so much so that Akali could feel it biting at her skin in an almost uncomfortable way. But she didn’t care, in fact she welcomed the harsh cold, it distracted her and was a good reminder that she wasn’t invincible. 

“You should come back inside,” a voice spoke up from behind Akali. “You’re going to get frostbite it you don’t.” 

“I like it out here,” Akali responded, not bothering to turn around, well-knowing that it was Evelynn behind her. “I don’t care for the weather, especially when the view is this breathtaking.”

Evelynn moved to stand beside Akali, leaned against the balcony rail, and looked over at Akali. “Yes, it is.” 

Akali could feel the heat on her cheeks, but said nothing about it. “Are they searching for him?” Akali asked, referring to Viktor. 

“I just gave the order,” Evelynn confirmed.

“Good,” Akali hummed, deciding not to say anything more. She simply turned back to look out across the town, admiring its beauty and simplicity. She briefly wondered if things would’ve been different if she had grown up in the Shadow Kingdom. She never knew it as a kid, but the Conquerors were always going to lose the war, and perhaps if she had lived here with her parents back then, they would’ve still been alive now. But that also means that Akali wouldn’t have ever been standing here with Evelynn in a peaceful silence, looking out at the world wondering all that it has to offer. And honestly, she wouldn’t want to risk it. It didn’t matter anyway, the past was concrete and could never be changed, so there was no point in wondering what may have been. 

However, just because Akali couldn’t change the past, doesn’t mean she couldn’t shape the future, right?

Akali looked over at Evelynn and licked her lips. “Can I try something?” 

Evelynn looked a bit confused, but nodded anyway. 

With that, Akali moved closer to Evelynn, not leaving any room between them, and looked down at Evelynn’s lips. Akali gulped and gently grasped Evelynn’s face in her hands before moving in to kiss her. Akali wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, after all she had never kissed anyone before nor did she understand what was so great about it, but Evelynn’s lips were soft despite the frigid cold and somehow sweet, which Akali didn’t quite understand. She could feel their lips lock together in an almost perfect fashion and couldn’t keep herself from smiling into the kiss. However, before Akali could do anything else, her rationality kicked in and Akali jumped back. 

“I am so sorry, I don’t know what I was doing or thinking, I mean, I was literally just trying to kill you _last week_ , I don’t know—”

“Akali,” Evelynn said sternly, successfully halting her rambling. “It’s perfectly alright. In fact—” Evelynn took a step toward Akali. “—I wouldn’t be so opposed to doing it again.” 

It was Evelynn who initiated the kiss this time, and it was somehow just as perfect. Perhaps Akali was always too quick to judge anyone who believed in love or enjoyed physical affection this way. But kissing Evelynn didn’t mean Akali loved her, it simply meant that she was one step closer to figuring out what love really was, and maybe when she did, she could learn to love Evelynn. 

The kiss broke again, but this time in a gentler way, Akali had pulled back and smiled. 

“Thank you,” Akali said, she wasn’t sure why but she couldn’t think of anything else _to_ say. 

“Of course, kitten,” Evelynn responded, placing a delicate kiss on Akali’s forehead. “Anything for you.” 

* * *

It had been a few days since Akali and Evelynn kissed, and Akali, to put simply, had been ignoring Evelynn. At least she had been ignoring her as much as the situation would allow. Akali still used Evelynn’s room to bathe and sleep, and they’d have quick conversations from time to time, but only conversations that were necessary and inevitable to avoid. It wasn’t that Akali _wanted_ to avoid Evelynn, it was just that she didn’t know how to interact with her. 

The kiss they shared was amazing, _magical_ even, and Evelynn was an incredible person—perfect in every way. She was kind and strong, not to mention she was _beyond_ gorgeous. Yet despite all that, or perhaps _because_ of all that, Akali didn’t know how to talk to Evelynn in an acceptable manner. Akali wanted to believe that she liked Evelynn in a way that was more than just accomplices or friends, but how can someone like another person they just met? Or in Akali’s case, someone they’ve been trying to kill their whole life. The idea was absurd. Love at first sight didn’t really exist… right? 

Akali supposed that she was mostly just ignoring Evelynn because she didn’t really know what to do. She wanted nothing more than to learn everything about Evelynn: her past, her emotions, how she viewed the world, and moreover, Akali wanted to kiss Evelynn again, maybe even hundreds of times, she also wanted to do things with her that she never imagined herself doing with anyone else. Yet despite all of that, Akali was scared that her feelings would change, that all of this was just something she desperately wanted to experience just because she never had before. And once she got that experience, she was terrified that she’d break Evelynn’s heart and leave her to deal with it alone—and she couldn’t possibly do that.

“Are you done yet?” Evelynn asked, and honestly, Akali had completely forgotten she was in the room. 

Akali cleared her throat. “Done with what?” 

“Ignoring me,” Evelynn said bluntly, getting up from where she was sitting and joining Akali on the bed where she was covered in a pile of sheets. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Akali grumbled, still a bit lost in thought. 

“Yes you do,” Evelynn responded, tearing the sheets off Akali’s form. “Am I really that bad of a kisser?” Evelynn asked, half joking. 

“No,” Akali shook her head. “I just… don’t know how to feel.” 

“Feel about what?” Evelynn questioned, her tone almost gentle. 

“You,” Akali responded, almost feeling guilty for saying it. However, before Evelynn could have a chance to speak, Akali continued. “I like you, I just don’t understand how I can. I barely know you and I spent half my life trying to murder you, so how could I suddenly fall for you? It just doesn’t make sense.” 

Evelynn chuckled. “The way I see it, you spent half your life _obsessing_ over me, is it really so surprising that you’d fall for me?” 

“I’m serious,” Akali sent a glare in Evelynn’s direction. “What if we really did take this further and it turns out that I don’t feel the same way I do right now? What if I hurt you… emotionally, that is.” 

“I don’t get hurt that easily, kitten.” Evelynn said. “And you’ll never know how you really feel until you _do_ take things further.” She added, moving closer to Akali and it was only then that Akali noticed the near seductive look in her eyes. 

Evelynn pushed Akali against the bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She slowly moved her hand up Akali’s thigh and gripped it firmly between her thin fingers. 

“W–what are you doing?” Akali suddenly asked, unsure on how to feel yet still somehow welcoming the feeling of Evelynn’s hand gently massaging her thigh. 

“Do you trust me?” Evelynn asked. 

“Yes,” Akali’s voice wavered slightly, but she knew she trusted Evelynn more than anything. 

“Then relax,” Evelynn said, moving her hand further up Akali’s thigh before reaching the sash tied to her waist. Evelynn looked up at Akali to make sure she was comfortable with what she was doing, and once deeming Akali relaxed enough, she untied the sash and easily removed the pants that Akali had been wearing. Evelynn stopped for a moment and kissed Akali again, this time the kiss was more heated and rough and all it did was make Akali want _more_. 

Akali’s breathing faltered and she couldn’t entirely process what was happening, but she did know she was enjoying it. Being at the mercy of Evelynn this way excited her in a way that she never knew was possible. She felt vulnerable, but for the first time in her life, she _I_ _oved_ the feeling.

Evelynn broke the kiss once more and began to focus on Akali’s more sensitive parts. Evelynn used her hands to spread Akali’s legs and situated her fingers against Akali’s entrance. Akali expected Evelynn to be gentle, or perhaps even to go slowly, but she couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Evelynn rubbed Akali’s lips for only a moment before ramming her fingers into her. Akali pulled back in surprise and slight pain, but Evelynn was relentless and simply pushed her fingers further in. Despite the slight discomfort that Akali felt, she was enjoying herself immensely. She had never felt something so pleasurable and amazing, and after only a few minutes she found herself letting out accidental moans and pushing herself into Evelynn’s fingers. 

Akali briefly noticed Evelynn’s smirk and barely registered her words when she said. “You’re taking this so well for someone so inexperienced.” However, Akali paid little mind to Evelynn’s words and simply whined, practically begging for more without saying anything at all. 

However, instead of giving her more, Evelynn removed her fingers and Akali whined in protest, but her whines quickly turned to moans when she felt Evelynn’s tongue begin to lick inside her, tasting everything that Akali had to offer. Akali was extremely sensitive and could practically _feel_ every movement of Evelynn’s tongue inside her. Evelynn explored nearly every part of Akali’s walls before moving to her clit and sucking on it gently which caused Akali to moan in a way she didn’t think was possible. She had never felt something so good in her life and she couldn’t do anything but moan and squirm in complete pleasure. 

Akali was at Evelynn’s complete mercy and she didn’t even care. It was all just too amazing and gratifying for her to care what she was really doing—it all just felt too damn _good_.

Suddenly, Akali felt a complete wave of pleasure wash over her and it only took her a brief moment to realize she had cum without warning. However, the lack of warning didn’t seem to faze Evelynn as she simply just swallowed all of it and sat up, smirking at Akali’s flustered and worn out condition. 

Evelynn moved to kiss Akali, and Akali could taste herself on Evelynn's tongue, but she didn’t even _care,_ she felt too much bliss and satisfaction from what had just occurred to care. 

Evelynn broke the kiss again to give Akali a chance to breath and gather her thoughts, after all, she didn’t want to completely overwhelm her. 

Akali took a deep breath and flopped her head onto the soft, fluffy pillows beneath her. 

“What _was_ that?” Akali asked, but she wasn’t confused or upset, it was more a question of satisfied disbelief. 

_"That,_ ” Evelynn began. “Was me giving you exactly what you needed to make up your mind.”

Akali hummed in understanding—she couldn’t exactly say that Evelynn was wrong. Besides, after that, how could she _not_ want to take things further with Evelynn. Not so much in a physical way this time, but rather in a way where she got to learn everything she could about Evelynn, romantically, that is. Although, Akali definitely wouldn’t be opposed to doing more physical things either. 

Akali wasn’t sure why that was what caused her to make up her mind, but it was. Perhaps it was the fact that it somehow showed her that Evelynn really wasn’t scared to get hurt, or maybe it just showed Akali that Evelynn was interested too and willing to try things out with her. Either way, Akali wasn’t so scared anymore and wanted to do everything in her power to get to know Evelynn better—and maybe exchange a kiss here and there. 

“I think we should both get some sleep now,” Evelynn said softly. “After all, you must be exhausted.” 

“You’re definitely not wrong,” Akali giggled. She then yawned and went to pull the covers over herself, gesturing for Evelynn to get underneath them with her. Evelynn easily obliged and they shared a simple, chaste kiss before falling asleep. 

When Akali woke up the next morning, she felt giddy inside, like she was floating on clouds and nothing would ever bring her down. She couldn’t entirely register what had happened the night before, but she knew it was magical and pleasurable and it was beyond anything she had ever experienced. It was complete bliss and all she couldn’t feel anything but happiness. 

“You seem awfully cheerful this morning,” Evelynn suddenly spoke from beside her, her voice rough from sleep. 

Akali buried her head in the pillows with a huge smile on her face. “I am,” she mumbled. 

“Any reason in particular?” Evelynn asked, feigning innocence. 

Akali threw her arm in Evelynn’s direction, effectively hitting her on her side, but not hard enough to actually hurt her. “You know why.” 

Evelynn hummed and got up to straddle Akali around her waist. “Perhaps I need a refresher,” Evelynn smirked, though her tone was playful and lighthearted. 

“I don’t think so,” Akali tried to hold back a smile. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to a few kisses.” 

“It would be my pleasure,” Evelynn said, swiftly pinning Akali’s hands behind her head and showering her with soft kisses. 

Akali couldn’t help but giggle as Evelynn placed several kisses on her face and lips; it wasn’t so much passionate as it was playful, but either way it was sweet and loving and Akali wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

“How was that?” Evelynn asked while removing her hands from Akali’s wrists and sitting back up on her waist. 

“Perfect,” Akali smiled, sitting up so she was face to face with Evelynn. Akali kissed Evelynn on the lips, this time with a rough and passionate intent behind it, and she reveled in everything Evelynn had to offer: her soft lips, her sweet taste, _everything._

Evelynn pulled back after a few more moments and smiled. “As much as I would love to stay with you all day and do whatever you desire, I do have a kingdom to attend to.” 

Akali nodded in understanding, she did wish Evelynn could stay, but Akali knew if she had it her way, the kingdom may as well just say goodbye to their Queen, and for once not because of death. 

“I’ll see you later,” Akali said, though it came out to be more of a question. 

“Of course,” Evelynn said, placing one more chaste kiss on Akali’s lips before getting up and getting ready for the day. 

* * *

Several weeks had passed and things between Akali and Evelynn stayed relatively good. They had almost slipped into a routine of passionate fucking at nightfall and sweet cuddle sessions in the morning, and throughout the day, they’d have casual conversations about whatever was on their mind. It was a pleasant routine, but Akali was starting to get antsy. Not because of anything Evelynn was doing, but rather because there was still no word about Viktor. 

It was nearing almost a month since Evelynn sent out her warriors to find Viktor, and every time they got close, the trail would suddenly go cold again. Truthfully, Akali could have found him quite some time ago, but she was so content with staying with Evelynn that she didn’t care much anymore. It just seemed that all the hatred and need for revenge simply dissipated when she was with Evelynn. 

However, revenge wasn’t much of her concern anymore, but rather Evelynn’s safety. The Conquerors may have been mostly wiped from existence, but Viktor didn’t need an army to fuel his power; he was powerful enough on his own. And knowing that filled Akali with worry. She may have forgotten about her revenge, but she knew Viktor wouldn’t, and she knew he would be after Evelynn for the rest of his life. 

Akali was getting too uneasy to continue sitting idly by and waiting for something to happen. She needed to find Viktor, and she needed him gone. Only then would she be able to live in peace with Evelynn. 

Akali may have been trained to be an assassin, but somehow she was always making quick and foolish decisions. Once she got it in her head that she needed to find and kill Viktor to protect Evelynn, she wasn’t going to stop until that happened. And Akali, being the idiot that she was, decided to leave without telling Evelynn. At least, not in person. 

Akali had simply reached her limit and needed Viktor gone, and she knew Evelynn would try and stop her if Akali had told her this in person, so she decided to leave Evelynn a simple note before leaving. 

_Evelynn,_

_I’m going after Viktor, if I don’t return in a week, presume I’m dead, but do_ not 

_come looking for me, it’ll likely be too late._

_Sincerely,_

_Akali_

Akali knew that if Evelynn cared enough, she’d go after her no matter what, but this may have been the first time that she hoped Evelynn really didn’t care at all. Neither of them had really talked much about how they felt for each other, and despite the fact that Akali knew she felt something for Evelynn, she wasn’t so sure Evelynn felt the same. There was nothing to indicate that Evelynn _didn’t_ care for Akali, but there wasn’t much to indicate that she did either. Despite the soft kisses, loving words, and deep conversations, Akali always believed that Evelynn could replace her with a snap of her fingers, and while the thought was painful to think about, for once Akali hoped that it was true. 

Akali sighed and walked out to the balcony of Evelynn’s room, and with nothing but the thought of Evelynn’s safety in mind, she descended the balcony and started her journey to find Viktor. Akali decided that the best place to start if she wanted to find Viktor was where the trail last ran cold. However, all she really knew was that it was somewhere South of the castle—so that’s where she headed. 

Akali traveled nearly all day until she had come to a clearing where there were signs of an old camp. It was obvious that the camp was a few days old as there were flattened patches of grass and an old campfire set up, but it was somewhere to start. However, it did make her suspicious; anyone with working eyes could have seen that there used to be a camp set up here, and Viktor was never that sloppy, so she briefly wondered if it was Viktor that was here at all. But she couldn’t dwell too much on it because it was her only lead. 

Akali had never told Evelynn this, but when she was a child she’d sometimes get lost and to ensure that she would always return, Viktor would make very subtle marks on stones throughout the lands so she could find her way back. Akali doubted that he would’ve done that now, especially since she had been gone for over a month, but it wouldn’t hurt to look. 

With that in mind, Akali searched around the campsite for any marked rocks. She looked for a good half hour before wanting to give up for the night. It was getting dark and increasingly harder to spot anything, but she was determined and didn’t want to rest until she knew Evelynn was safe from all harm. 

“Come _on,_ ” Akali growled, frustration clear in her voice. “There has to be something.” Akali kicked a rock in annoyance and hissed when she unintentionally cut her foot on it. However, it only took her a moment to get over the pain when she noticed the three distinct marks on the rock that she just kicked over. 

She sighed in relief. “Thank you,” she mumbled to herself and to any godly deity that may have been watching over her. 

Akali picked up the rock and looked at it. There were three marks on it which meant she needed to travel East. The rules to this little rock game were simple—each mark on a rock would indicate which direction to head in: one for North, two for South, three for East, and four for West. Viktor had come up with that code when Akali was younger and she was always worried that outsiders would figure it out because it was too simplistic. And while it was simplistic, it took Akali quite some time to realize that it was only easy if someone knew what they were looking for, and Akali knew _exactly_ what she was looking for. 

Even though the night was creeping in, Akali refused to sleep and she followed the trail for quite a few miles. After the initial rock, the ones that followed it were _much_ easier to find. 

Until they weren’t. 

At some point the trail had just stopped. Akali had thought she missed one or maybe she just hadn’t gone far enough yet, but she had looked further ahead and back behind her, yet still there was nothing. 

“I see you’ve found my trail.” Akali was startled by the voice and threw the rock that she had been holding in the direction of it. 

The figure caught it and chuckled. “I see you’ve also lost your touch.” 

“Viktor,” Akali suddenly realized, trying to hide the malice in her voice. She couldn’t give away why she was here, and as much as she wanted to attack him at that exact moment, she knew that the other Conquerors were probably hiding in the woods around him, ready to defend him at any given moment. 

“Were you expecting someone else?” Viktor asked, clearly not wanting an actual answer. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Akali said. She felt very uneasy and tried her best not to let it show. She had hoped that she could simply find their new camp and kill Viktor in his sleep, but that was no longer going to happen, and she needed to improvise—preferably without it ending in her death.

“I know,” Viktor smiled dangerously. “In fact, I’ve been _looking_ at things myself. I’ve been very busy while you’ve been gone and I’ve discovered some things. For example, the people who you trust most in this world are the ones who are most likely to stab you in the back.” 

“What?” Akali asked as her eyes widened in realization, but it was too late. Akali felt a sharp pain in her back and collapsed to the ground, unable to do anything in defensive before she inevitably passed out. 

When Akali woke up, she was tied to a post and in an immense amount of pain. She tried to turn to see the wound on her back, but it just caused her more pain. “Damn it,” she hissed. 

“Careful,” she heard Viktor suddenly speak from behind her. “We wouldn’t want to damage the goods.” 

“What are you talking about?” Akali seethed, briefly trying to escape her bonds but quickly deeming it pointless.

“I’ve been watching you, Akali,” Viktor started. “You see, when I first saw you in the Queen’s room bathing in the luxury around you, I thought you were just trying to gain her trust before stabbing her in the back, but I was quick to realize that I was wrong. I began to watch you get genuinely close to her and I couldn’t figure out _why_ you abandoned years of hatred and revenge towards her until I realized that she must have told you what _really_ happened to your family.”

“You’re not even going to deny what happened?” Akali spat, anger coursing through her veins. 

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I tried,” Viktor stated bluntly. “Besides, I don’t need you to kill her anymore, I just need you for bait.” 

It only took Akali a second to realize what he meant. “She’ll never come after me,” Akali scoffed. 

Viktor laughed dryly. “You have no idea how wrong you are, Akali.” 

* * *

A few days passed and there was still no sign of Evelynn. It didn’t necessarily surprise Akali, but somehow she still felt hurt over it. Part of her was hoping that Evelynn had actually felt enough for her that she’d come find her, but with each passing day Akali was losing what little hope she had. Akali knew she had left a note telling Evelynn _not_ to come after her, but nobody actually follows directions like those… right? Even with the note that Akali left, she tried to tell herself that Evelynn was looking for her and just hadn’t found her yet, but Viktor had said they were going to make it exceptionally easy for Evelynn to find them, so that really wasn’t an excuse. 

However, despite wanting Evelynn to find her, Akali knew it was better if she didn’t—she was most likely going to die if she tried. Like Viktor had said, Akali was the bait: the bait for Evelynn. It was smart, Akali had to admit, but it was only smart if it worked, and so far nothing had happened—Akali mostly hoped that it stayed that way. 

It was nearing nightfall and Akali heard footsteps behind her. She assumed it was Viktor bringing her something to eat as he normally did at this hour (wouldn’t want to kill the bait and all that) but the footsteps seemed lighter than Viktor’s. Akali tried to turn to see who it was, but it just caused her back to sting and twist in pain and she clenched down on her teeth roughly, grinding them together. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, kitten.” Someone quietly whispered. 

“Evelynn?” Akali asked in disbelief, but she didn’t need confirmation to know it was her.

“Quiet, no one knows I’m here,” Evelynn shushed her and began to undo the ropes that were keeping Akali tied to the post. 

When the ropes were loosened, Akali collapsed to the ground due to the searing pain in her back. She tried to stay silent as she accustomed herself to the pain, but it proved difficult. She took a few deep breaths before pushing herself off the ground and standing up. 

“Are you okay?” Evelynn whispered as she went to help Akali, wrapping her arms around her and letting Akali use her as a crutch. 

Akali nodded and leaned into Evelynn as they walked out of the camp. However, before they got too far, Akali stopped them. 

“Wait,” she halted. “What about Viktor?”

“What about him?” Evelynn was quick to question. 

“I need to kill him,” Akali answered, trying to turn herself back to the camp.

“No, you don’t,” Evelynn quickly stopped her. “You are in no shape to fight and I’m not letting you kill anyone until you’re healed.” 

“You don’t understand,” Akali pushed Evelynn off her and nearly lost her balance. “If I don’t kill him now, I don’t kill him at all. We’ll never be so lucky to find him again and I won’t rest until I know you’re safe.” 

Evelynn contemplated the situation for a moment, she knew Akali wasn’t going to back down no matter what. And if you can’t beat them, join them. “Fine,” Evelynn decided. “But I’m helping, there’s no way you can do this alone.” 

“Fine by me,” Akali said, mostly just because she knew Evelynn was right. Under any other circumstance she would’ve fought Evelynn on the subject, but Akali was too wounded and too desperate to do that. “Let’s go.” 

They made their way back to the camp. Akali was still in pain, but she did her best to ignore it and was doing alright walking on her own. They made their way towards Viktor’s tent and easily made their way inside through the back. Viktor was surprisingly asleep and it made Akali suspicious, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it. 

She looked over at Evelynn for a moment and saw her nod her head towards something. Akali followed her gaze and saw that her satchel, the one with her weapons, was sitting idly by Viktor’s bed. _Perfect_ , she thought. 

Akali made her way towards Viktor’s bedside and picked up her satchel, careful not to wake him in the process. She opened it and was confused when her kunai weren’t there. 

“You really think I’m _that_ stupid?” Akali jumped at the sound of Viktor’s voice and looked up at him. She saw Evelynn move to hurt him but she was quickly stopped by Viktor’s voice.

“Don’t even think about it,” Viktor said. “At this very moment, this tent is surrounded by my warriors, if you try and hurt me, they will kill you.” 

Both Akali and Evelynn froze in place, unsure of what to do, that was until Evelynn spoke up.

“I just want the Queen,” Viktor stated simply. “If she dies, no one else has to be harmed. I just want her death and her title—” 

“I can take the one’s outside,” Evelynn suddenly spoke, completely cutting Viktor off. “You take care of him.” 

Evelynn left the tent and began fighting the people outside, and from the sounds of grunts and screams of pain, it seemed that she was handling it just fine. 

With that Akali turned to Viktor, looking him dead in the eyes, making sure he noticed the hatred behind her own. She grabbed a dagger that was laying on the table beside Viktor’s bed and took a few swings at him. He easily avoided them, as she had suspected, but Viktor didn’t teach her _everything_ she knew, and even with a gaping wound in her back, she could outsmart him. 

There was one thing that was Viktor’s weakness, and that was _never shutting up._ He always had to make things about him and how great he was; sooner or later he was going to start talking and become vulnerable to some of the things around him. 

“Come on, Akali,” Viktor started, and Akali almost scoffed. Viktor wasn’t normally predictable, but this was an exception. “You can’t win this fight, you’re too wounded. I don’t even need a weapon to defeat you, in fact, I bet I could punch you and you’d collapse like a straw house—”

Akali threw the dagger at him, easily hitting him in his abdomen, it wasn’t enough to kill him, but it was enough to cause him to stumble to the ground in pain. “You talk too much.” 

Akali walked over to him and grabbed the dagger by its handle. “This,” she took it out and stabbed him. “Is for lying to me. And this—” She stabbed him again. “Is for ruining my life. And _this—_ ” She stabbed him one last time, this time right in the heart. “Is for killing my family.” 

She took out the dagger and threw it to the side, hearing it hit the floor. She looked down at Viktor’s dead and bloody body, feeling relieved to finally have her revenge. But it was more than that, she felt complete almost, as if everything in her life was finally okay. 

“Are you okay?” Evelynn suddenly asked from behind her. Akali wanted to question how Evelynn took on so many people, but she didn’t particularly care at that moment and instead went towards her and collapsed in her arms. 

Akali nodded against Evelynn’s chest. “For once in my life, I think I really am.” 

“Good,” Evelynn kissed the top of Akali’s head. “Do you want to go home now?” 

Akali looked up in surprise. She hadn’t called somewhere home in a very long time, but she simply smiled and gave Eveylnn a gentle kiss. “I already am.” 


End file.
